She's Dani Phantom
by ghostanimal
Summary: No PP: Just as Dani began to settle in Amityville as her new home, she is caught by social services and adopted by ghost researchers with a smarty-pants son. Soon, she enrolls in Dutchman High, where she befriends a techno-geeky girl and a gothic boy. Doesn't this sound familiar? Now full fanfiction, rating bumped up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Dani shifted uncomfortably in the social services car as she stared out the window at the bleak little town of Amityville. It was cold, the clouds looming overhead and threatening to rain, but so far nothing. She had actually enjoyed this little town. It was pretty quite, peaceful, everybody seemed to know everybody else and there were a few ghosts that lurked about, giving her an activity yet did not overwhelm her. She had spent her days occasionally stealing food, reading in the library and sneaking into movie theaters.

Until she got caught.

Dani was caught stealing a pair of shoes and sent to juvie. They had demanded to know her parents so that they could inform them of the situation, but Dani was forced to admit that she didn't have any parents. So when her month in juvie was up, social services collect her.

"You'll love this new home," the lady sitting in the driver's seat promised her as they pulled into a driveway. "They're very loving parents with a son. He's about two years older than you."

Dani zoned out as she stared at her shoes. She hated them now. She was caught stealing them when her old shoes got so worn and torn, not to mention almost two sizes too small, that it was better to just go around barefoot. When she first saw them, she thought they were great with the dark material and snow-white laces and details. The stupid social services lady paid for the shoes she stole and gave them to her when she picked Dani up from juvie.

'_They're the reason I'm being shipping to a home,'_ she scowled in her head. _'Stupid shoes. I have ghost powers, I can take care of myself.'_

"Not to mention they-Oh look! Here we are!" she said cheerfully, undoing her seat belt and reaching in the back for her suitcase. Dani just stared at the house, not making any movement or attempt to get out of the car. It looked decent.

"Hon, if you ever need anything, here is my phone number," she said, giving Dani her card. Dani stared at the name and number. "Well get out. We need to get inside so you can settle in."

Dani slowly undid her seat belt and crumbled the card in her hand before shoving it into her pocket angrily.

'_I hate this place,'_ she thought sourly as the social services lady knocked. _'Most of all, I hate this stupid services lady and these stupid shoes.'_

A woman answered. Dani sighed as she stared silently at her as she began to eagerly talk to the social services idiot. She had long, dark locks of black hair like her that was in a loose braid and deep brown eyes. The woman dressed normal enough, wearing a green shirt and regular jeans.

"Come on inside sweetheart," the social worker suddenly said to Dani, gently putting a hand on her back and guiding her inside. Dani blinked, snapping out of Lala Land. Hesitantly, she stepped inside. Seemed nice. There was modern furniture and nothing seemed weird. It was an average, everyday house.

"Danielle?"

"My name's Dani, with a i," Dani corrected.

"Um…okay _Dani_," the lady corrected herself. "I'm going to be going now. Will you be okay?"

"Yes," Dani lied.

She said her goodbyes and left, leaving Dani alone with this lady. Dani shifted uncomfortably with the silence, but the woman didn't seem to mind at all. She turned to Dani and smiled.

"Well, I'm Diana. Why don't I show your new room?" she suggested. Dani nodded, suddenly feeling quite shy. "I had John and Jeff paint it for you. I heard you like blue, so that's what we went with."

They went up some stairs and went into a room. Dani smiled slightly at the room. It was painted a nice, light blue and had a single bed against a wall. Next to it was a matching nightstand, with two dressers and a small desk.

"Since you don't have any clothes, you can sleep in some of some of my pajamas tonight and we can buy everything you need tomorrow, okay?"

Dani just nodded, forcing a smile.

"John and Jeff should be home soon," she told Dani, putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her slightly. "There's a bathroom down the hall."

As if on cue, the front door open and a male voice called out, "Mom! I'm home!"

"I'm upstairs with Danielle," she called back. Dani didn't even bother to correct her as she heard footstep stomping up the stairs. A teen boy blocked the doorway, possessing light brown hair and wearing a cliche nerd outfit. Button up shirt, sweater-vest, tan pants and glasses. Really? "Jeff, this is Danielle."

Jeff smiled politely at her. Danielle was about to hold a hand out to shake his, but he pulled her into a hug instead, surprising her some. She quickly eased into it and hugged him back.

"It's nice to see you two are already getting along," Diana beamed. "Jeff, go call your father and tell him to pick up dinner on the way home."

Jeff nodded and exited the room, his loud footsteps echoing in the hallway as he went down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

"I'm going to go browse. You go pick out what you want, we'll go over them and then check out, okay?"

Dani smiled and nodded. She already loved her new mother, much more than she expected. Last night, she had met her new father. He looked like Jeff in appearance, though he had a beard and a beer belly, faintly reminding her of a young Santa Clause. Other than that, he was very nice.

At the moment though, they were standing near the entrance of Kohl's. Diana had taken off a few days from her job to make sure Dani got settled in. Jeff and John left for school and work early that morning while Dani was still asleep. Her mother and her went shopping after spending the morning lazying around the house.

Diana kissed her forehead before Dani wandered off to the Juniors section of the store.

The halfa girl had never really been feminine. Being the clone of a teen boy, wearing girl clothing had never really occurred to her. Since Danny stabilized her, she wore the same shorts, t-shirt and hoodie. She didn't see anything even similar here. Pants of all different lengths, styles, colors, cuts, materials that she could pair with so many different types of shirts. On top of that, she saw so many different dresses and skirts. They all looked so similar yet the little price tag told her that they must be different if the same pairs of pants had a forty-dollar price difference. It was overwhelming.

Dani sighed in absolute relief upon finally seeing something she liked. It was a black t-shirt with white trimming and a familiar logo on the front. She smiled and reached for it, grasping on end of the hanger at the same time as somebody grabbed the other end.

Her hand immediately snapped backwards.

"Nah, you have have it," a dark-skinned girl replied, pulling her hand away as well. She flashed Dani a smile. Dani noticed the pile of clothing on her arm and wondered how she managed to pick something. She currently wore a yellow tank-top with an orange skirt. Glasses covered brown eyes and an orange beret covered her chin-length black hair. "I already have a Danny Phantom jacket. Do you like Danny Phantom?"

"Yes," Dani replied, nodding some as she took the shirt. At least she had something to show Diana. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Normally, but I had a doctor's appointment. By the time I got out, it was already noon so my mom and I went to lunch before coming here," she explained. "My mom's so awesome like that, but only if I keep my grades up. What about you?"

"I just moved here. I haven't enrolled anywhere yet," Dani admitted as she slowly pushed a few shirts on a rack. The girl joined her in browsing but on another rack.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Amity Park," she replied, glancing at a t-shirt that was...okayish.

"You're so lucky!" the girl squealed. "That's were Danny Phantom's from! Have you ever seen him? How close have you gotten?"

Dani, thankfully, didn't have to answer because the girl immediately went on talking when Dani hesitantly picked up a pair of jeans.

"What are you looking for?" the girl wondered. "Oh! And I'm Tamura, but everybody calls me Tam or Tammy."

"I'm Danielle, but everybody calls me Dani," Dani replied. She added miserably, "And I have no clue. I've never shopped in the girls' section."

"I can tell," Tam replied a tad dryly, glancing at Dani's boyish attire. Tam expertly flipped through the rack, pausing to glance at Dani before finally pulled out a few shirts and pants which she handed to Dani. All of them were...perfect. Exactly what Dani was searching for, and things that she didn't even know she wanted. Seeing Dani's stunned look, Tam laughed. "I've done several make-overs for people in my day, including people like you. Don't worry, I'll keep you looking fabulous. Are you going to enroll in Dutchman High? I'm a freshman there."

"I don't know," Dani admitted. She gestured to the clothing. "Can you perform more miracles for me?"

Tam giggled, making Dani burst into chuckles herself as Tam picked out some more jeans and tops for her new half-ghost friend. Suddenly, Tam shrieked and rushed off, abandoning Dani. Dani followed her, rolling her eyes when she noticed Tam obsessing over a Danny Phantom display. The girl reached for the last poster, only to have another teen snatch it first.

"Hey!" Tam cried out.

"You snooze, you loose," a voice sang, waving it in front of Tam's face. Tam glared at her, crossing her arms and scowling. Dani rose an eyebrow at the voice's owner, a Latina girl with long dark hair dressed in a blue tank-top with dark blue jean shorts accompanied by a Danny Phantom jacket.

Tam slunk back over to Dani.

"That's Penny," she muttered, nodding towards Penny. "She thinks she's all that."

"I'll be right back," Dani told her, handing her the clothing they collected. Tam gave her a weird look, but didn't comment. Dani ran up behind Penny. Turning her hand intangible, she phased through Penny's shopping basket and grabbed the poster. Penny seemed to sense her, immediately turning on her heel and glaring at her. Dani hid the poster behind her back before she could see it.

"What do you want, looser?" she sneered.

"Just wanted to say that I like your hair? " Dani guessed more than replied.

"I know," Penny said, sticking her nose in the air and walking off. Dani ran back to Tam and handed her the poster, who squealed and dropped the clothing so that she could grab it. Dani picked up the clothing, smiling at Tam's enthusiasm.

"How did you convince her to give it up?" Tam asked, eyes shining.

"Was just able to," Dani lied. A small beeping kept Tam from asking more questions. She pulled out a cell phone and fiddled with it before looking up at Dani.

"Hey…my friend Alex just texted me saying he's skipping 7th period. Wanna come with us to the Tasty Burger?"

Dani smiled and nodded. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Heyyy.

No, this isn't me continuing it. -dodges fruit-

This is me saying:** Twins of the Earth** is taking over this fanfiction.

-takes shield and deflects fruits onto **Twins of the Earth**- Here you go!

What? You're taking the fanfiction. Take the reviewers and their fruits of anger with you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

**Good news! Unlike the last chapter, this one is to inform you that I shall continue this. Even though I wrote this...literally two years ago. I also rewrote the first two chapters slightly. Nothing major, but I'm proud of the re-write I did. It's a lot better in my opinion.**

* * *

Dani brought Diana her clothing, and they quickly went through it before checking out. Her new mother was quite agreeable that Dani wanted to go out with a new friend. The halfa girl changed into one of the outfits Tam picked out for her, a pair of jean shorts that came to her knee and a black Dumpty Humpty tank top. Dani had rid herself of her old hat earlier that morning when Diana offered to braid her hair, which she eagerly accepted. Diana told her to feel free to roam around town, but to be back by dinnertime.

She stuck close to Tam as they entered the fast food place. Tam eagerly waved and walked over to a lone teen boy in a booth, Dani awkwardly following.

"Alex, this is my new friend, Dani," Tam immediately introduced, sliding into the booth across from him. She patted her seat and Dani slipped in next to her. "Dani, this is Alex."

Alex gave a half-smile towards her, and Dani gave a nervous one back. He definitely looked goth-punk. Black hair with the tips dyed green, black t-shirt and jeans. Studded bracelets, lip piercing and chain wallet.

"Justin will be here later. He didn't want to ditch seventh period," Alex told Tam. She nodded. "And Lily has to stay after school."

"Wouldn't blame Justin. He has seventh period with his dad," Tam replied.

"It's nearly two thirty now," Dani spoke up. "What time does school get out?"

"Two," Alex replied. "Which means they'll be here soon."

As if that was his cue, a teen boy burst through the doors and made a mad dash towards them. He slammed his hands on the table dramatically. This must be Justin. He had blond-brown hair and wore a loose Death Note t-shirt. To Dani's annoyance, she could see his his boxers because of his loose jeans.

"Dude! You missed Luna dumping Ryuu in the middle of seventh period!" he told Alex. "I am not freaking kidding, she dumped him, slapped him and ripped his notebook literally in half, she was ticked off."

"Why?" Tam questioned, blinking in surprise. She also scowled. "And pull up your pants, you're not a gangster."

"Dunno," he said, shrugging his shoulders before quickly pulling his pants up some, only for them to pretty much fall back in their original position. "But I caught her on the rebound!"

"Congrats," Alex replied with a smile.

"Justin, this is Dani. Dani, this is our spazz, Justin," Tam introduced. Justin seemed surprised by Dani, as if she had just suddenly appeared there. "She just moved here."

"Wish I knew you existed before I asked Luna out," Justin half-joked, making Dani's cheeks burn slightly. "So what are we doing?"

"Do you wanna go to the arcade and play the new games they got out?" Alex asked. Justin immediately agreed, so Alex stood. "You girls wanna go?"

"Not really," Tam admitted. Dani wanted to, but she felt too nervous going with them, so she declined the offer as well. To Danielle, she asked, "Wanna go to my house?"

Dani smiled and agreed.

* * *

"So how were your days?" John asked Jeff and Dani. The Jento family was around the dining room table.

"Some kid in my Chem class nearly set Ms. Johnson on fire," Jeff replied. Dani just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dani, you met that nice girl from the mall, didn't you enjoy your time with her?" Diana asked, trying to start more conversation from her new daughter.

"She was nice. She introduced me to a few other kids," she replied.

"Diana, did you finish filling out the paperwork for Dani's school?" John suddenly asked.

"Yes, she goes Monday," his wife replied.

"Is she going to Dutchman High with me?" Jeff wondered. Diana nodded. Dani felt a bit relieved. That's where Tam went, and she wouldn't feel so awkward going to school if Jeff was walking in with her. "If you expect me to drive you to school, you need to be ready to leave the house by seven, or else you walk."

"What exactly do you do for a living?" Dani suddenly asked in curiosity.

"We both work at the DALV labs," Diana explained. Suddenly, the delicious spaghetti Diana had made for dinner didn't appeal to Dani anymore. "John works in the inventing and product design department as chief designer, and I am head supervisor of the research department."

"What exactly do you research?" Dani wanted to know, feeling a bit sicker.

"Our lab mostly works in ghost and other paranormal research," John replied. "We work heavily with the Guys in White and other ghost hunters, providing them with research we've discovered and selling them weapons."

"You don't actually chase after ghosts, do you?" Dani wondered.

"The only thing Dad will chase is dessert," Jeff joked, poking his dad's stomach. Despite the insult, John laughed.

"No. Too old and lazy for that stuff. That's why I applied to work in the lab, so that I could make the weapons, test them out, then hand them to people who do all the exhausting wild ghost chases for me," he chuckled.

Dani grinned, taking another bite of her dinner. At least she wasn't in extreme danger living here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

Dani felt her stomach churn as she got in the passenger seat of Jeff's car. She was wearing the same outfit she wore to the Tasty Burger. Jeff was in his normal nerd attire, and he smiled kindly at her when he saw her pale expression of fear.

"High school's not as scary as TV makes it out to be," he told her, starting the car. "And I'm a decent driver."

Dani tried to smile and nod, but failed. Jeff pulled out of the driveway and started the drive to school. The halfa looked out the window, watching as they passed a few other teens walking to school. Some stared at the car and others were too busy having a conversation with each other to notice.

Jeff made a left turn into a parking lot. Dani's throat tightened as she clutched her backpack. It was a simple dull green that matched her ghost form's eyes when they weren't glowing. Diana bought it for her when they went shopping for school supplies over the weekend. It was heavy with all her books that Diana already went and collected. After a brief search, Jeff pulled into an available space. Dani sunk low in her search as some girls passed the car in a group, shrieking and laughing over something.

"I don't feel so good," she mumbled to Jeff. He smiled as he turned off the car before reaching into the back for his dark blue backpack.

"You'll be fine," he assured her. "I'll walk you to the office."

"Why aren't there many people here?" she wondered. The school seemed empty, with only a select number of students roaming the campus and the parking lot barely full.

"Probably because school doesn't start till eight," he replied. Dani narrowed her eyes at him.

"But you said we have to leave by seven," she scowled.

"No, I leave by seven," he grinned, laughing at her expression. "It takes twenty minutes to drive here, and I like having extra time in the morning."

She gave another scowl of annoyance. He poked her shoulder before exiting the car, her slowly following his lead. Once she was out, he pressed a button and the car signaled that it was locked. He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he led her inside to the main office. Behind the counter was an older woman, older than Diana but not quite an elderly woman. She smiled at the two as they approached. Jeff explained the situation, immediately making the older woman nod rapidly in understanding.

"I was prepared for you, here is your new schedule and your new locker number and combination," the woman told her, handing her the new schedule with the locker written in the top corner. "Have a good first day, hun, just come here if you need any help at all. I'm sure Jeff will help you too."

Jeff looked over her shoulder at the schedule and smiled.

"Looks like you have Geometry first thing," he told her. He walked further into the school and waved her to follow. She glanced around before blindly wandering after him. He confidently strolled down the hall, and she sped up to walk next to him. Penny and another girl with white-blonde hair was at lockers, chatting a mile a minute. They soon paused when Dani and Jeff walked past them, before bursting into laughter. Dani burned red and Jeff rolled his eyes at them. "Stupid Freshman."

"What are you?" Dani asked.

"Junior," he replied, finally stopping at a door. He patted the doorway. "This is where you need to be. After this you have...Let me see your schedule...Ah! You have Art, you'll just need to go down the hall and make a left into that doorway down there."

Dani nodded, and Jeff smiled. He kissed her cheek and wished her good luck before calling out to a fellow guy friend and walking into another classroom with him. Dani tried to smile at the teacher, who gave her a warm smile. Suddenly, she hiccuped, a light blue mist escaping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Nope, I'm not dead. Life's been busy, and I know who's going to be the "Valerie" and "Paulina" (as in the popular guy she gets a huge crush on) equivalent in Dani's life. You should see them soon.  
**

* * *

"I need to use the bathroom," Dani blurted out. The teacher pointed to down the hallway, and Dani dashed out. She was about to walk into the bathroom when Tam suddenly came out.

"Hey!" Tam chirped cheerfully, smiling. "You're here! Oh, what's your schedule?"

Suddenly, Dani forgot all about her ghost sense and took her schedule out of her back pocket, unfolding it and handing it to her friend. Tam smoothed it some and looked over it. Dani hiccuped again, the mist reminding her of the ghost.

"You look at that, I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom," Dani told her. Tam moved out of the way, and Dani rushed into the bathroom. Quickly checking under the stalls, she transformed and phased out of the bathroom. Still invisible, she looked around, but saw nothing. The 10 minute bell rang, and Dani looked around some more before sighing and returning to the bathroom. She didn't want to be late on her very first day!

She changed back and walked out, where Tam was waiting for her. She was given her schedule back and saw that Tam had written on it.

1. Geometry **Lily and Justin, room 102  
**

2. Art **Alex, room 302  
**

3. Literature **Alex Justin and Lily, room 203  
**

4. Music **Tam and Lily, room 313  
**

5. French **Alex Tam and Lily, room 208  
**

6. Biology **Tam, room 111  
**

7. Gym **Tam and Lily, locker room  
**

"So you know who's in the class with you and where it is," she said, smiling at Dani. Dani smiled back. "If you get lost, just remember that Dutchman High has arranged it so that all the science rooms are on the first floor, the language and English-type classes on the second one and the electives are mainly on the third."

"That's helpful," Dani admitted. The bell rang again.

"I don't wanna be late," Tam told her as she began to walk towards her first class. "I'll see you in French!"

Dani bit her lip nervously, but noticed that Justin was in her class. While she didn't know Justin that well, at least she had met him. Lily she still needed to meet, but if Tam liked her, then maybe she was nice.

Geometry proved to be surprisingly pretty easy to Dani. The teacher was a very patient woman with her students. Justin introduced her to his twin, Lily. As suspected, she was friendly and nice. The time passed quickly and she then found herself in art. As Tam promised on her schedule, Alex was there, dipping a paintbrush in water and running it across a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked, setting her backpack down at the table in front of him. He looked up at her, then gave a small smile.

"I'm trying to see which brushstroke I want to paint with," he said, nodding towards a few other paintbrushes.

"...Made any decision?" she wondered, trying to keep a conversation. He shook his head, and the teacher walked in. She was a short woman, but she quickly caught Dani up on what they were doing.

"Right now, we're beginning to paint a picture based on a sound. What you need to do is pick a song or a sound, paint or draw what you see when you hear it and then when we're all done we're going to evaluate it together as a class and your grade is determined on whether a majority of the class agrees," she explained.

"Is it like...due at the end of the class period?" Dani wondered, her eyes growing wide. The teacher smiled and shook her head.

"No, you have two weeks to do it," she assured her. "You needed to have brought your own canvas, but since it's your first day you can go ahead and just use one of mine. If you want to listen to your sound or song on your iPod while you paint, it's fine with me. Alex can show you where you can get some paint and brushes. You also need your own brushes, but again you can use mine for today. Actually, Alex, can you help Dani make her art-box or tell her what she needs, hun?"

Alex looked up from his watering at the teacher, and flashed a small smile.

"Sure Mrs. Jevi."

"You are a dear, Alex. Now you can go ahead and get started, if you need help I'm always here."

Dani nodded.

"I'll show you were the canvas and stuff is," Alex told Dani, motioning for her to follow. She followed him to the very back of the classroom towards a door. Alex tried the handle, but it wouldn't turn. Alex turned to the teacher and called out to her, "It's locked, Mrs. J."

"Oh, okay. Let me find the keys," she replied, searching through her desk. Dani glanced at the teacher and students. Everybody, including Alex wasn't focused, so she phased her hand through the door and unlocked it from the inside before trying the handle on the outside.

"It's not locked," Dani announced. Alex turned and gave the handle a surprised look.

"It was probably stuck again," Alex announced to Mrs. Jevi.

"I'll tell the janitor later and see if he can find out why it does that," she replied. Alex nodded and walked inside, turning the light on in the huge art closet. He picked out a canvas for Dani.

"You can use some of my paint brushes," he offered. "Do you need any paint colors?'

"Aren't you going to use your brushes?" Dani asked.

"I can't get the brush stroke I want," he complained. "I'm just gonna use my pencils. You need any paint colors or do you want to use pencil too?"

"Uh, I'll use paints," she replied slowly.

"What colors?"

"A light blue, light green, black, uh...a light purple and red."

Alex nodded and took the paint colors off the shelf and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Dani told him softly.

"Not a problem," he replied.

They returned to the table. Alex took out his pencils and iPod, plugged it in, blasted it and was soon in his own world, sketching lightly with his pencils. Dani bit her lip and thought of a sound or song for several minutes before she dipped one of the paint brushes into the green paint and it glide over the canvas experimentally. Then she put a few more marks on it. She noticed Alex glance over at her painting but quickly return his attention to his sketching. She made a little swirl before the teacher announced that they should get to cleaning up so that they could arrive at their next class on time.

Alex showed her how to properly wash the brushes and where to put her painting for the time being, and then they headed off to their literature class together.

Literature was quite uneventful and hard for Dani to really grasp what the teacher was saying, despite the teacher being surprisingly patient with her. Her three friends seem to make the connection relatively alright, but she was immediately struggling. Alex told her that Tam was in the honors literature class, so if she was confused that Tam was the one who she should ask for help.

Next was music. The teacher was an aging male that seemed very loving, and Tam told her that Mr. Skylad was very passionate about his music classes. He patiently let her try each of the instruments that were available, and didn't complain about her heavy lack of talent or the very wrong way she was holding most of the instruments. After trying each one, she had looked at him with an indecisive expression, wondering which one she should take. He told her that the basic guitar was probably a good start for her, and her guitar lessons immediately began.

French was dull. She was almost an entire semester behind, and she was immediately discouraged from the very beginning. The teacher was a bit snobby and seemed a little impatient with Dani's lack of experience but assigned her a tutor to help her catch up to speed.

Dani sat with Tam, Lily, Justin and Alex at their normal lunch spot, which was at a small table near a tree. She was mostly quiet, silently eating the lunch her new mom prepared for her before the bell rang for sixth period to start.

"You'll love Ms. Jane, she's one of my favorite teachers. She's like, so patient and she makes Biology really easy to understand, and that's really good cause I just suck when it comes to science," Tam was telling Dani.

"I'm pretty decent at math and science, but I always mix up body parts and all the weird things with cells," Dani admitted as they walked down the hallway to the class. Tam got to the class, and Dani opened the door, giving a hiccup with a mist escaping. Tam gave her a weird look before Dani coughed. "Uh, I'm going to use the bathroom before I go. Tell her where I am if I'm not back in time."

"No prob. I can take your backpack," Tam replied. Dani thanked her and gave her the backpack before she did a fast walk down the hallway to the bathroom. There were a lot of girls in there, fixing up their make-up and talking. Dani nervously immediately walked back out.

"I forgot, girls need to pee like, all the time," she muttered to herself, walking down the hallway more. "How am I supposed to go ghost with all those girls in there?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Dani noticed a teacher walk out of a classroom. No students were going in it or coming out, so Dani peeked inside. It was empty. She went all the way inside and out of sight before changing form. Phasing out of the room and invisible, she looked around. The hallway was mostly empty now, only a few laggers rushing to class.

"Where is this ghost?" she mumbled in frustration to herself. She flew around, and after a quick scan, didn't see anything. She phased into the girl's room, which was now empty and changed back before she headed to class.

Dani opened her classroom, and all the students turned to look at her. Ms. Jane was standing in front, but when she noticed her, she smiled.

"You must be Dani, come take a seat, you can sit in the empty spot next to Stephen," she said, motioning to an empty seat, where her backpack was sitting.

She moved and sat down in the seat. It was in the left third row next to the middle. Dani gave another hiccup, her ghost sense going off. Having found no ghost earlier, she decided to ignore it and pay attention to Ms. Jane. She was a lovely young woman with wild black hair that contrasted heavily with her snow-white skin. Her blue eyes seemed to glow, and she was dressed in all black.

"I'm going to be passing out a worksheet, this is due at the end of class," Ms. Jane was saying, passing out papers. "When you finish, you can turn it in up at my desk and get a head start on your homework, it's due tomorrow. You're welcome to work in groups or pairs, but no more than four people. You can use your book."

Ms. Jane walked towards Dani's row. She hiccuped three times in a row, her ghost sense going off. Ms. Jane let out a slight laugh.

"Do you need to get a drink of water?" she asked lightly, giving her a gentle smile. Dani shook her head no and held in another hiccup. Ms. Jane handed her row papers and then went down the rest of the room before sitting at her desk. Dani turned to look at Ms. Jane sit down and pick up a stack of papers and a pen, then start marking on the papers.

"Hey Dani! Come over here!" Tam called out. Dani snapped her attention to Tam, who motioned for her to come over. She picked up her backpack and went over to the right first row where Tam was.

"I'll get a book," the girl next to Tam announced, standing and going to the bookshelf.

Once they had the book open, Dani, the girl and Tam all worked on it together until the bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

Dani awkwardly shifted from foot to foot as she waited out on the black top next to the football field. Tam and Lily were both standing on either side, listening to the gym coach's instructions. Tam had assured her that the gym teacher was actually pretty nice and sympathetic. She seemed nice enough as she was telling them the day's activities.

Coach Ropek was describing the soccer drill they would be practicing that day. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Penny and her blonde friend, whom she learned was name Luna, was paying attention to the boys doing push-ups. Their coach was watching over them, counting aloud for them. She also saw that the girls had pulled up the dull green gym shorts so that they were almost hidden under the long white Dutchman High Gym shirt.

"Does anybody have any questions?" Coach asked. Dani snapped her attention back to the teacher. A girl raised her hand. "Yes Janet?"

"Are we going to do a relay race?" she asked.

"If everybody can catch on the drill, we'll do a few relays. Now take three laps around the field, then come back here."

The entire group of girls took up a jog around the field. There were immediately three groups: the slow-pokes, the average, and the over-achievers. Tam and Lily were dragged behind, half-jogging and talking to one another along with two other girls. The rest were mainly in one big huddle while Dani and three others were above the rest.

"Ugh, I hate it when they run laps or play with us," she heard a girl in front of her mutter to a friend. Dani glanced over and noticed the boys start their laps around the field as well.

"I like it," her friend replied, giving her a smile. "The girls don't play competitively like the boys do."

A small group of boys quickly passed them, running as fast as they could. More of them slowly crept up to run near or past them. Dani ignored most of them, choosing to continue her own laps.

"Hey slow-poke," Dani heard Alex tease her as he began to pass her.

"You're slower," she teased back, moving faster in order to pass him slightly.

"You wish!" he grinned, increasing his speed to keep the same pace.

"Do I hear a challenge?" Dani wondered, smiling back.

"Finish our laps, and loser buys winner a milkshake from the Tasty Burger?" he offered.

"Challenge accepted. I like chocolate and bacon milkshakes," she replied. She ran even faster to get ahead, as did Alex. She was beginning to sweat and her muscles began to really feel the burn, but she pushed herself faster to stay ahead of Alex. The two quickly began to pass the other boys that were previously running ahead of them.

"Go Danielle!" she heard Tam shout. A few boys started to whoop for Alex while other girls began to yell their encouragement to Dani.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Alex neck in neck with her before straight ahead. Her feet hit the starting point. Two more laps around. Dani wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, noticing Alex pull his shirt up a bit to wipe some off his nose. She tried to pick up her pace just a bit more, just get a little faster. He matched her speed instantly.

One more lap. It was becoming torture to run this far at this pace. Her muscles were screaming to slow down, legs beginning to ache heavily. Soon it was only a few yard away. Dani used the last burst of energy to dash about a food ahead of her competition. Moments before crossing the line, Alex had caught up and they finished in a tie.

Dani almost immediately stopped to try and catch her breath. Alex did the same, pulling the end of his shirt up to wipe his face off.

"Well, we're both losers and winners," Alex said, huffing slightly as he smiled. "Guess we're buying each other shakes."

"Sounds good," Dani agreed, smiling back. Alex's cheeks were flushed red from the run, as were Dani's.

"That was excellent hustle out there," the boys' coach praised, walking over to them. "Alex, why aren't you on the football team? We could use a guy who can run like that."

Alex shrugged his shoulders. The coach patted his shoulder and glanced at the other students. Most were halfway through their second.

"And you are...?" the coach wondered, moving at Dani.

"Danielle Jento," she replied, putting her hands on her hips as her breathing began to return to normal. "I'm new."

She accepted the coach's handshake.

"Well that explains why I've never seen you before, Miss Jento. Have you thought about trying out for track?" he asked. Dani shook her head. "You should, we need more girls on the team."

"You need more people in general on the team," Alex commented with a small smile. The coach chuckled.

"That too. Both of you need to consider joining track this spring," he told them. "With some training, you both could easily take us to state."

"I'll think about it," Dani said, rubbing the back of her neck. Her do track?

"Uh, maybe," Alex said, eyes glancing at Dani before resting on the coach.

"You two let me know," the coach told them before walking over towards the field. "Come on, boys, hustle!"

"Tasty Burger's within walking distance," Alex spoke up, his breathing returned to normal. "Wanna just walk there straight after school?"

"Sure," Dani replied, smiling. Alex smiled back.

"I'll meet you at the entrance at 3?"

"I'll be there."

Alex flashed another smile before walking over to the coach as the rest of their classmates finished .

* * *

"You have a date with Alex!" Tam squealed for the 30th time. Dani rolled her eyes as she put her gym clothes in her locker and pulled a hairbrush out. She pulled her hair out of the high ponytail and brushed it through.

"It's not a date, it's a friendly bet we made that we're keeping our promise on," Dani insisted. She got the tangles out before pulling her hair back up into a ponytail.

Tam just gave a small giggle as she changed out of her gym shirt into her regular top.

"Ugh, I hate how I smell after gym," she complained.

"I have some deodorant and body spray you can borrow," Dani offered.

"I will definitely take up on that offer," Tam sighed. She pulled Dani's small make-up bag out of Dani's locker and opened it. She used a squirt of the body spray before handing it to Dani, who did a quick spray on herself. Tam put it back inside the make-up bag and wrinkled her nose. "Danielle? This is a make-up bag."

"And?" Dani asked, putting her hairbrush back into the bag.

"Don't you have make-up?" Tam wondered. Dani shook her head.

"I don't have make-up," she replied, accepting the bag from Tam and putting it into her backpack. "Never owned it. Couldn't afford it."

"So...you don't...," Tam trailed off, eyes wild in disbelief and amazement.

"I don't wear make-up," Dani finished for her. "Never have."

"But...you're so pretty!" Tam exclaimed. Dani flushed a light red from the compliment. "Oh, you _have_ to let me do your make-up for Homecoming! I know just the make-up to make your eyes really pop!"

"I'm not much of a social event person," Dani insisted. "Or dance. Or date. Or make-up. Or dress."

"Come on, you're definitely going to get asked," Tam replied.

"What makes you think that?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow as she zipped her backpack and closed her locker door.

"Come on!" Tam said, rolling her eyes as it was extremely obvious as she gathered her things and followed Dani. "You're the new girl, you're pretty, you did that whole run-fast thing in gym? You're gonna get asked."

"Well if I'm going to get asked, then you're definitely going to get asked too," Dani told her. They walked side by side into the main building to their other lockers. "You've known the guys here longer, you're a girly girl and ever since I met you, you've always looked really good. Really…put together."

"Yeah, but I haven't been asked to anything yet," Tam grumbled. Dani smiled and began to spin the dial to her locker. Tam dramatically leaned against the lockers next to Dani's.

"How about if we don't get asked, we'll just be each other's date?" Dani suggested. Tam smiled.

"I'd like that," Tam grinned. "We could even make it a three-way date with Lily if she doesn't get asked."

"You ask her, I should get going. I'm supposed to meet Alex at the school entrance, but I need to tell Jeff that I don't need a ride home," Dani told her.

"Have fun on your date!" Tam teased. Dani rolled her eyes as they went their separate ways.

She walked towards the entrance, but stopped at the Chemistry room. Inside, Jeff was leaning against a lab table and talking, almost flirting, with a brunette girl. She was giggling lightly, sitting on the table across from him.

"Hey Jeff?" Dani spoke up. Jeff immediately stood up straight. "I'm going with Alex to the Tasty Burger, and then I'm just going to walk home."

"Okay. I'm leaving in a bit, I'll let Mom know," he responded before casually leaning against the table again.

Dani turned and began to walk towards the entrance again. Alex was sitting against the steps, but began to stand when he noticed Dani walking towards him.

"Hey," Alex greeted. "Ready?"

"Yup," Dani replied, smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

**Would you want to see Dani go to Homecoming with her friends, Alex, or her "Paulina"?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

Dani smiled as she and Alex sat down with their smoothies. Alex also had a order of fries, and Dani had a burger.

"So, Dani, Tam told me you're from Amity Park. You ever see Danny Phantom?"

Dani paused.

"Well, yeah. He saved me. Twice in fact," she replied truthfully. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him."

"That's good," Alex commented.

"Do you like him?" Dani wondered, taking a bite out of her burger.

"He seems pretty cool," Alex replied thoughtfully. "I mean, he's like a superhero out of the comic books."

"Exactly," Dani smiled, glancing down at her burger. It was exactly what Danny would order. She briefly looked around and noticed that the girls, some whom she recognized from her classes, were either just eating fries or a salad, or a burger with a lot less ingredients than her. She bit her lip. No matter where she went, she was still Danny's clone. She was still just like Danny.

"You okay?"

Dani snapped back to reality. She must have looked upset, because Alex was giving her a curious and concerned stare.

"Uh, I was just thinking," she replied, putting her burger down. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again. "Alex? Do you ever feel like you don't really make your own choices?"

Alex gave her a weird look, and Dani felt herself flush slightly in embarrassment. That was such a weird question to just randomly ask.

"What do you mean?" Alex wondered. "Like you don't have free will, mind control?"

Dani took a small sigh of relief. He was actually taking the question seriously.

"Like, you're just a copy of somebody," she explained. "Like you're not original or your own person. For example...well like you're just a clone."

Alex took a few bites of fries, thinking deeply. Dani took long sip of her smoothie until he finally began to reply.

"Well, a clone is a genetic copy of somebody, so I can see where you can think that," he began. "But just because somebody's a genetic copy of one another, it doesn't necessarily mean they're exactly the same."

"Really?" Dani asked, blinking as she waited for Alex to continue. He shoved a few more fries in his mouth and shrugged.

"Well, sure. Identical twins are considered a genetic copy of each other, and while research does show that twins tend to have pretty similar personalities and lifestyles, it's not always the case. It's not weird for them to have completely different interests and styles, but more often than not, they're just very similar with a few differences that make them who they are. Personality can come from genetics, but it can also be based on experience," he continued before taking a sip of his smoothie. "Biologically, they are the same. Also, clones would have different fingerprints."

"Clones have different fingerprints than the original?" she echoed, staring at him in amazement. She glanced down at her hand. Did she and Danny have different fingerprints.

"Well, theoretically," he replied. "Cause, like, fingerprints are formed in the womb, and generally, clones aren't in the same womb as their original. There's also the nature versus nurture argument. Well, long story short, just because an animal or person or whatever is cloned, it doesn't mean it will behave the same. It's almost just like identical twins that were raised separately. And one twin can be like, much younger than the other."

"I...I never thought of it that way," Dani confessed, giving a small smile. "How do you know so much?" Alex shrugged.

"We went over a small section on cloning last semester, and I looked more into it," he replied, smiling back. "I _love_ genetics. I could talk about it all day."

"I can tell," Dani smiled back, blushing lightly. She thought for a moment, and she realized something. "I don't like outer space."

"Come again?" Alex requested, shooting her another weird look as Dani's expression began to turn into a dazed joy.

"I don't like outer space!" she said excitedly. Alex tilted his head at her. "It's _so_ boring! It's just a bunch of rocks and gas and stupid astronaut food!"

"Did you forget to take some sort of medication?"

Dani didn't hear him. She was too excited. The young halfa stood up, yelling out to Alex her thanks for the milkshake as she grabbed her backpack and hastily left the Tasty Burger. Alex stared after her, very confused. He eventually shrugged his shoulders and finished her burger and his fries.

* * *

"John!" Diana exclaimed in surprised. She frowned as she looked at her husband across the kitchen table. John began to open another letter, and he narrowed his eyes at it.

"Didn't you already pay the light bill?" he asked, turning it around and showing her. She leaned in slightly before nodding.

"Yes," she replied, so he tossed it in the trashcan next to the table. "John, I'm surprised at you. Dani is fine, I don't think she needs to see a therapist."

"I was just saying we should offer her the chance," he defended himself as he began to write a check out for their mortgage payment. "You heard the social worker. From what she could get out of Danielle, she believes that she had a very abusive and neglectful home. She might have some issues she'd need some professional help with."

"We don't need to insult her like that, just let her come to us," his wife insisted, balancing out the checkbook as her husband wrote them. They heard somebody come in the door and run to the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what!"

The couple looked up at their new daughter standing in the kitchen doorway. She was bouncing with excitement.

"I **_don't_** like outer space!"

The young teen bounced happily before skipping up the stairs. John rose an eyebrow at Diana.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow about a therapist," she told him. Her husband chuckled as they went through the rest of the bills.

* * *

"I know it's not the newest iPhone or whatever you kids are into these days," Diana was telling her the next morning. "But if you treat this phone right, when the contract ends next year, you can get whatever you'd like."

"Okay!" Dani said cheerfully, smiling up at Diana. It was a cheaper smartphone, but it still looked nice. Her mom smiled back.

"I already put mine, your father's, Jeff's and our work number," Diana continued. "If you call our work, just ask for John or Diana Jento. You have unlimited call, text and web like Jeff, so you can go as crazy as you like."

"But not too crazy," her dad added from the kitchen table, his eyes focused on his tablet as he read the news. "If your grades go down because of that phone, I'll have no problem changing your plan."

Dani nodded. Her hair was completely down today but she had her hairband around her wrist. Jeff patted Dani's shoulder as he walked past her, and Dani followed him.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Jeff called out, and Dani did the same.

"Have a good day," their mom replied.

"Don't get eaten by a tiger!" their dad spoke after them.

"What was that thing about the tiger mean?" Dani asked once they were inside the car.

"Dad likes to joke around and tell people to not do things they obviously won't do or about things that could never happen that day," Jeff said. At Dani's strange look, he added, "I don't get it either."

* * *

"You back on your medicine today?" Alex teased Dani when she walked into their art class. She blushed lightly, remembering her actions from yesterday.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"Yeah, I guess realizing that you don't like space was this big epiphany?" Alex guessed. Dani put her backpack under the table and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"You have _no_ idea," Dani replied, going to the back and taking out the paint and her canvas. When she returned, she noticed that Alex had laid out his paintbrushes for her to use again. "Thanks again for letting me borrow your brushes. I'm going to get my own art stuff this weekend."

"No problem," he said lightly, lightly sketching with his pencils. "So?"

"So?" Dani blinked. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't going to tell me why not liking space was a big deal?"

"Maybe one day," she told him, giving a small smile. He gave a small frown at first before returning it and going back to his own drawing. A blue mist suddenly escaped her lips, and she gasped. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Alex glance up at her weird. She was about to turn towards the teacher to ask for a bathroom break when a loud roar ripped through the classroom.

One of the girls sitting by the window screamed pointing out the window. Before anybody could rush to see what it was, a green and black tiger jumped through the open window. It roared, and everybody immediately began to run.

The tiger glanced around, roaring and claws at students as they passed. Dani gasped as she dodged one of these attacks. After her, the tiger grabbed a blond boy's pant leg, shaking him back and forth. The jeans ripped, and the tiger growled in his face. The boy let out a girlish scream. Dani glanced around. The teacher and two other students were here. She couldn't go ghost.

Dani stood up on the front table, careful to not stop on Alex's drawing and carefully hopped to the next table and the one after that before jumping on the tiger's back. She gripped onto it's fur. This apparently angered it, for it tried to buck her off and growled. The tiger tried to reach for one of her legs, but she moved it just in time.

The tiger jumped out of the window and ran around the school blacktop. She glanced behind her before directing it towards the football field. The tiger, surprisingly, went with her guiding and ran towards the field. She turned, looking at the school before she jumped off the tiger as she changed into her ghost half, floating above it before punching it roughly on it's back. The tiger growled, stopping in it's tracks. Dani stopped in front of it. The tiger growled again and ran for her. Dani prepared and ectoblast, sending the tiger backwards. The tiger ran towards her again, this time managing to scrap her arm with it's sharp teeth. It skid in it's track before turning around.

Dani's eyes narrowed and she sent several more. The tiger phased into the ground. Dani glanced around before it came up behind her and clawed her back. She cried out in pain before turning towards the tiger. It pounced on her, and she phased into the ground. Coming up, she punched in it the jaw. After this, the tiger gave one last growl before running off, back into the woods.

Dani sighed heavily, changing into her human half before dropping to her knees. She felt blood seep through the back of her shirt. The cuts were deeper than she though. She put her hands on the ground, taking note of the bite mark that was allowing blood to completely cover her hand, before lowering herself to the ground, feeling a bit weaker before closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**********Life's going to be busy soon. If you follow Mind Sweep, you'll know that my goddaughter has a brain tumor and I start college on Monday. Stressful, stressful.**

* * *

Dani's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up.

"Oh, honey be careful!"

Dani felt a hand push her back into the bed. She glanced up and saw her mom hovering over her worriedly. Her dad was on her other side with a cup of coffee, looking concerned.

"What happened?" Dani asked, glancing at the clock. It was nearly three in the afternoon.

"Your teacher said that you saved another student by basically taking a ghost-tiger for a joy ride, and that they found you in the football field with claw marks on your back and a bite on your arm," her dad informed her. He gave a small smile. "Didn't I tell you to not get eaten by a tiger today?"

"Technically, I wasn't eaten," Dani joked back. He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Luckily, there's no permanent damage," her mom said, moving some of Dani's hair behind her ear. "You're going to be fine, you'll be able to leave tomorrow morning."

"Would you like something to eat?" her dad asked. Dani's growling stomach answered for her, making her smile, and she gave an order to her dad, who walked off to get something to eat.

"Where's Jeff?" Dani asked, looking around.

"It's AP History night at the school," her mom told her, sitting in a chair next to her. Dani nodded and leaned back in her hospital bed, wincing at the injuries. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Miss Jento?" a nurse said, strolling in casually. "You have a visitor."

Dani expected to see one of her friends walk in, but instead a stranger appearance. He had light blond hair, a Dutchman High Pirates football team hoodie on and regular light blue jeans. In his fist was a few flowers from a shop, covered with some plastic.

"Um, hello?" Dani said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, we never really had a proper introduction," he said, shifting a bit awkwardly before handing her the flowers. She hesitantly accepted them before glancing at her mom briefly.

"I'll leave you two alone," her mom suddenly spoke, standing. She kissed Dani's forehead before exiting the room.

"I'm Levi," he told her, giving a small smile. "You...kinda saved my hide in the art room."

Dani thought hard back to the events, and he was suddenly familiar.

"You're the guy the tiger almost maimed," she said suddenly.

"Uh, yeah. Until you distracted it," he said, flushing lightly.

"I'm Danielle," the halfa introduced herself, smiling a little. "But call me Dani. With an i."

"Well, Dani, um, I just basically needed to thank you for allowing me to live to another day, fully able to play football," Levi told her. Dani briefly smelled the flowers. They smells nice.

"It was nothing," she replied honestly.

"It wasn't nothing!" he insisted. "You pretty much saved my life! Do you have a date to Homecoming yet?"

"Uh, no," she replied honestly. "But I-"

"I'll take you!" Levi immediately cut her off with his offer. "Think about it. You're new, so you probably don't know yet that I'm a pretty popular kid. Quarterback of the football team. Going with me will skyrocket you up the food chain."

"Uh...," she said slowly, staring at the football player, who was awaiting an answer.

* * *

Dani went home the next morning, and she was allowed to laze around the house. Her parents ended up going to work, but they called every hour to check up on her. It was very enjoyable. She practiced some of her ghost powers, watched a Dumpty Humpty documentary, flew down to the Tasty Burger and got lunch, and finished the schoolwork her brother collected for her.

Shortly after three, there was a knock at the door. Dani was practicing the ice powers Danny had warned her she would developed. The halfa turned back into her human half before opening the door.

Alex and Tam were standing in the doorway. Tam was nearly bouncing, clutching a few flowers as Dani let the two into the house.

"Levi asked me to Homecoming!" she squealed before Dani could ask.

"He did?" Dani exclaimed, smiling as she forced fake surprise.

"Yup!" she chirped. "He asked me before French, and in front of _all_ of his friends!" She smirked at Alex as the three walked towards the kitchen. "And you told me that he wouldn't ask a so called techno-geek in front of his jock friends."

"I'm still convinced something weird's going on," Alex muttered, shooting a light glare back. "That just isn't like Levi."

"Dani! We have to go dress shopping this weekend!" Tam begged the girl as the two sat down at the kitchen table. She grabbed her arm and gave her puppy eyes. "Lily's going too! Levi's best friend, Wan, asked her to Homecoming during gym!"

"I don't know, Tam," Dani told the girl gently. "I'm not sure if I wanna go. And that's not some weird girl code that I don't wanna go without a date. I just...sincerely am not sure if I actually want to go. I'm just not really into those kind of things."

"Come on, _please!_" Tam pleaded. "I promise I won't spend the entire night with Levi, and I'm sure Lily will want some time away from Wan! You gotta go! I have to do your hair and make up and accessorize you!"

"Do you only want her to go so that you can play dress up doll with her?" Alex wondered, glancing at her as he searched the cabinets for a snack.

"NO! It's just one of those girl things! Like Prom!" Tam sighed dreamily, thinking of Prom. Alex rolled his eyes, pulling out some chips. Tam suddenly gasped. "Alex! You don't have a date!"

"So?" he questioned, but she ignored him.

"And Dani doesn't have a date! You two could go together!" she chirped happily, clapping her hands.

"Uh, I don't know," the two spoke in unison.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Tam encouraged. The two glanced at each other before glaring lightly at Tam. "You two both know I won't shut up until you two go, right?"

"Pick you up at six?" Alex sighed.

"Sounds good. I'll probably be at her place," Dani replied, jerking a thumb at Tam.

"Wonderful!" Tam praised. She turned to Dani. "So, we're going this Saturday afternoon to go dress shopping. Hm...For your hair, I was thinking about-"

Dani raised an eyebrow as Tam began to ramble her plans for Dani's look. She saw Alex pull his iPod out, putting the earbuds in his ears and blasting music, and the halfa wished she was that lucky.

* * *

**Question time!**

**Should Dani's secret be exposed to her friends at Homecoming? Or should it remain a secret a bit longer?**


End file.
